


May 22, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile as soon as the moon's light vanished.





	May 22, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to smile as soon as the moon's light vanished from dark clouds and they concealed him from a hungry creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
